Desejo
by Kykeon
Summary: Aquilo não era o que eu queria, era o que eu desejava. WARN:YAOI#Sirius/Remus 7º-ano Era dos Marotos. não se deixe ludibriar pelo sumário!


Então, parece que é isso. A autora desnaturada está de volta com mais um de seus trabalhos pirosos.

Ah! Mas hoje ela traz uma novidade (que já queria dar há muito tempo)! Agora **ANÓNIMOS já podem revisar as minhas fics. Quer dizer, se você não tem conta no pode revisar - dar review! E eu ficaria muito agradecida se revisassem, sim chuchus? **

**Disclaimer:** Vocês me conhecem (ou não) e sabem que sou desnaturada, pentelha e et cacetera...por outras palavras, os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem (e acredite que se pertencessem, Sirius e Remus NUNCA se teriam abraçado like brothers, ok?)

**Autora:** Pentelha Desnaturada (digo, Shaka Moon-chan)

**Avisinho:** Essa fic tem conteúdo **YAOI**, ou seja, garotos, homens e cebolas se pegando. Por outras palavras, seres do mesmo sexo. Se não gosta, não sei o que tá fazendo aqui (penso que deixei bem claro no sumário o conteúdo da fic). _Vá tirar um cochilo, comer um gelado e volte quando se aperceber que o mundo é bem mais colorido com relações intra-específicas._

**Avisinho2:** Essa fic já foi escrita há muito tempo, e como é óbvio com todos os meus trabalhos, eu não gosto dela. Então, **se você gostar, agradeciria reviews, sim? (e mesmo se for anónimo pode dar!)**

_Melhor deixar de conversa e deixar que vocês leiam..._

* * *

Desejo

_por Shaka Moon-chan_

Orbes azuis-acinzentados. Da cor da tempestade, da mesma intensidade que ela. Agora transparecendo parte da melancolia que reside naquele coração de aço. E eu olho-os. E sinto-me estranho. É errado eu estar feliz e ele estar deprimido… Não sei porquê. Sinto-me mal por saber que se passa algo, mas sinto-me pior ainda por saber e não conseguir ajudar. Eu vou partir, e ele, que nunca me quis ver longe dele, apesar das coisas que me disse antes de sermos amigos, sente a minha falta. Mesmo comigo aqui. Por isso talvez já seja hora de mudar de ideias.

- Padfoot – chamei, encarando o chão. Não tinha coragem suficiente para olhar para ele; ela sempre me faltou quando eu mais precisava dela. Senti ele virar-se para mim, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar de volta. Sou um cobarde.

- Eu fico – disse impassível, mas não escondendo uma nota de alegria na minha voz. Desta vez olhei para ele, a minha coragem voltou. E eu encarei-os. Orbes azuis-acinzentados, da cor da tempestade, da mesma intensidade que ela, agora apaziguados. Em paz, emitindo o brilho Diamantino que outrora possuíram, irradiando felicidade. Não havia palavras para aquele momento. E eu vi um sorriso formar-se nos seus lábios carnudos. Era impagável: ele sorriu de uma forma que só sorria quando estava verdadeiramente feliz; e ele guardou esse sorriso para mim. Retribuí o sorriso; não sei se foi doce o suficiente para provar que tudo o que estava a sentir naquele momento era verdadeiro, mas para ele bastou. Levantou-se da bancada e correu até mim, aconchegando-me num abraço apertado. Mais uma vez retribuí, não sei se por instinto ou se para embelezar a cena toda, só sei que naquele abraço dissemos todas as palavras que nunca tivemos coragem de dizer. E para quê? Palavras não eram precisas, não quando nos tínhamos um ao outro. Apoiei a cabeça no seu peito e encarei o nada com um sorriso bobo nos lábios; conseguia sentir as batidas do seu coração como se ele fosse meu... na verdade, ele era, mas estava me referindo a termos anatómicos. Pousei a mão contra o seu peito e ele apertou ainda mais o abraço. Senti-me ruborizar ante a acção dele e o meu coração, ou o dele, não sei, estava tão perto que nem consegui distinguir as batidas, acelerou e falhou uma batida. Isto é que era estar apaixonado? Para além de sentir frios na barriga, como se o nosso estômago estivesse travando uma revolução e ficar com o coração na garganta, era isto? Oh, então era maravilhoso, se bem que às vezes um pouco inconveniente. Como, por exemplo, quando mesmo tentando manter algo guardado só para mim, o meu corpo faz tudo para me contrariar e deita lá para fora tudo o que sinto, tipo gritando: Hei! Estou apaixonadooo!!! Não deixava de ser verdade, mas quando eu decidisse dizer alguma coisa, eu diria, obrigado, não preciso que os outros falem por mim.

Padfoot, sem nunca deixar de me envolver com os seus braços, levantou o meu queixo e me forçou a olhar para ele. Podia ficar olhando a beleza dos seus olhos por horas a fio, como réstias de uma tempestade violenta que antecedera a toda aquela calma que ele mantinha no olhar. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, aquele sorriso que me tirava o fôlego, e o pior era que ele sabia disso. O meu coração falhou mais uma batida, mas decidi ignorar. Estava mais concentrado em fixar os meus olhos nos dele e ouvir o que tinha para dizer.

Mas as suas palavras não vieram. Em vez disso, um beijo. Cálido, doce, cheio de amor. Não sei como foi possível um beijo conter tudo aquilo, mas aquele teve. Foi o resultado da ânsia que palpitava nos nossos corações dia após dia, sabendo que não poderíamos negar para sempre sentimentos como aqueles que brotavam no nosso interior; foi o resultado da supressão do que sentíamos um pelo outro durante tantos anos, finalmente transparecendo a barreira invisível que entrepúnhamos entre nós e o mundo. Foi tudo isso e muito mais, mas no final, apenas um beijo. Não como todos aqueles que já partilhara, quer com raparigas, mães de amigos e até os próprios. Por mais que me custasse admitir, aquele foi o beijo que eu sempre desejei, mas não quis. Eu não queria que uma coisa daquelas acontecesse; eu apenas o desejava no mais íntimo do meu ser. Era algo que eu nem conhecia que tinha, na verdade. Só pelo simples facto de ter ocorrido é que me apercebi de que aquele era o motivo porque eu acordava todas as manhãs e lhe dava os bons dias, o motivo porque eu sempre lhe sorria quando o via, o motivo porque me castigava internamente, sabendo que o que sentia era proibido: era o motivo de o amar. Senti o mundo parar quando os seus lábios alcançaram os meus, o meu coração, que estivera preso na garganta descendo com um baque até ao meu estômago: era a minha oportunidade de lhe provar o que sentia, de admitir para ele o que tenho tentado esconder até de mim mesmo e pôr num simples gesto todas as palavras que eu lhe poderia dizer para o fazer saber que o amava. Correspondi ao seu beijo suavemente, receando estar a fazer a coisa errada. Quem sabe ele não queria só se divertir? Tirar sarro da minha cara? Talvez fosse até uma aposta em que ele tivesse de beijar o seu melhor amigo e sair cantando para os 4 ventos o que fizera, vangloriando-se por isso.

Naquela hora, todas as dúvidas que persistiam em atormentar-me foram engolidas. Não queria saber se a minha cabeça me dizia, em letras fluorescentes: NÃO FAÇA ISSO!, eu apenas fiz o que o meu coração me mandou: beijei-o fervorosamente, lambendo os seus lábios fechados. Nem sabia que tinha esse poder todo dentro de mim, mas me surpreendo a toda a hora. Ele abriu, como que dando permissão e timidamente a minha língua passeou pela boca dele enquanto ele fazia o mesmo dentro da minha, de uma forma um tanto quanto desesperada. Porque é que aquilo estava a acontecer? Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela minha cabeça: já não o beijava intensamente como à segundos atrás, agora agia mais passivamente como que receando algo. Apenas mantinha a minha boca aberta porque não tinha forças para a fechar. Levemente apartei o beijo com um olhar de mágoa estampado no rosto; ele me encarou confuso, e era normal, afinal não se beija alguém e se sente mal por isso... Mas eu senti. Senti que era errado e que não fazia sentido, dois melhores amigos se beijando. Dois garotos de Hogwarts se beijando. _Nós_ nos beijando. Aquilo não era o que eu queria, era o que eu desejava. E eu sabia que nem todos os desejos mais profundos podem ser atendidos. Desejos são apenas desejos, mais nada. Vontades ocultas da mente insana que tento ocultar a todo o custo mas que persiste em estar sempre lá. E vontades eram apenas isso, vontades. Que, não tão sinceramente quanto gostaria de afirmar, não nos importamos se são cumpridas ou não. Coisas insignificantes e sem sentido que pairam no universo a que se estende a nossa imaginação e o mundo imenso de desejos ocultos que temos, uns por satisfazer, outros satisfeitos e outros que nem sequer interessa o seu destino. Desejei mais uma vez dizer que não queria saber do destino daquele desejo, mas queria e isso me preocupava. Desde quando eu deveria me importar com o que sucederia após eu beijar o meu melhor amigo? Desde nunca, diz meu lado racional. Desde sempre, desde o dia em que se conheceram, apela mais uma vez uma voz insana dentro de mim. Sei que na altura em que me questionar mentalmente sobre isso saberei a quem dar ouvidos, mas agora isso não me importa.

Não me lembro por quanto tempo estive olhando para ele, absorto nos meus pensamentos inúteis, os meus olhos reflectindo sem ver o céu e a tempestade que se aproximava. Só sei que foi tempo suficiente para ele baixar mais a sua cara ao nível da minha e me olhar preocupado, estranho: definitivamente, essa expressão não combinava com ele, sempre alegre e espontâneo, sem ter medo de nada nem dos seus próprios sentimentos nem dos dos outros, corajoso, livre. O completo oposto de mim. Como duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam se complementar tão bem?

- Moony? – ele inquiriu com a cara pálida, os cabelos negros fustigando-lhe a cara com a força do vento. Ele, com a mão livre, tentava afastá-los dos olhos para me olhar, mas eu até que tive um misto de gratidão com o céu por ter escolhido justo aquele momento por não o permitir ver bem. Tive medo do olhar dele e vergonha de mim próprio. Senti algumas lágrimas caírem suaves pelo meu rosto marcado por cicatrizes... eu estava a chorar. Amaldiçoei-me internamente por aquilo estar acontecer. Porquê? _Porquê? _Chorar era para os fracos, e tanto quanto eu sabia, eu não era fraco. Não mesmo... ou talvez sim. Fraco. Cobarde. Vergonhoso. Eu era tudo isso e muito mais, porque decidi esconder dentro de mim o que eu devia mostrar para ele. _Amor_. Por medo de ser rejeitado, medo de não ser aceitado pelas pessoas, medo de ser humilhado e por último, mas não menos importante, medo de amar. Afinal tinha razão. Eu _era_ fraco.

Não tive coragem para proferir nenhuma palavra. Apenas olhei para ele e senti a minha mágoa estampada nos seus orbes azuis-acinzentados e, como que me despedindo, juntei a mão dele com a minha e senti uma estranho calor subir-me pela espinha. Ele olhou ainda mais confuso e preocupado para mim, provavelmente se perguntando se eu tinha problemas mentais ou algo do género. Eu tinha problemas. Um deles era ele, e os outros eram comigo mesmo. Ele olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, ou outrora assim foram: quando me apercebi, já tinha largado a mão de Padfoot, sentindo o súbito calor de à segundos atrás desvanecer-se como um fantasma e começado a correr pelas escadas das bancadas de Quidditch, como que correndo num pesadelo sem fim, esperando deixar tudo o que acontecera para trás. Tropecei nos próprios pés à saída das bancadas e continuei correndo pelo campo afora, fingindo que não era nada comigo, tentando esquecer o toque que partilháramos há tão pouco tempo, parecendo um conto de fadas perfeito. Continuei correndo até onde minhas pernas me puderam levar: corri dias trancado no dormitório a estudar, corri semanas de mau humor em que eu e Sirius mal falávamos um para o outro, corri meses, alguns de pura alegria por simplesmente ver um sorriso seu, outros de pura tristeza, corri anos até, todos aqueles a que pude escapar para não o enfrentar e não ter de suportar a sua presença.

Quando eu não precisava dele, ele esteve lá. Quando ele não precisava, eu também estive. Mas quando nós precisávamos, nunca estivemos.

Passei quase todos os anos da minha vida após esse episódio a tentar esquecer o que aconteceu, mas foi excusado: todas as noites os meus sonhos eram acometidos pela sua presença e acordava ainda sonhando que ele estaria ali ao meu lado, mas não estava. Ele só não estava lá porque eu não o quis. Mas eu o desejava. Sempre desejei, mas tal como naquele dia, tentei suprimir, ainda que falhando consideravelmente, parte do meu desejo de ficar com ele.

E quando tudo já estava demasiado para trás, demasiado enterrado no fundo da minha memória, sem que me pudesse alcançar, eu apenas pensava: Quem me dera ter tropeçado enquanto corria; provavelmente o meu desejo seria correspondido secretamente por ele, como uma pessoa que ajuda outra a se levantar depois de cair. Mas nunca cheguei a saber, porque nunca passou disso: desejo. Apenas _desejo_.

**-FIM-**

* * *

Tralalala...Então, o que achou da minha tentativa frustrada de escrever drama?

**Hipótse A)** Amou! [eu sei que não vai ser utilizada, mas...]

**Hipótse B)** Adorei!

**Hipótse C)** Foi bonitinha...

**Hipótse D)** Num gostei**.**

**Hipótse E)** MORRA SUA DESNATURADA! (espero receber muitas destas^^')

**

* * *

**

**Gostou? Revise!**

**Não gostou? Revise também!**

**Até mais!**


End file.
